Tentel Down
Tentel Down is an absolute maximum security underground prison located on the southwestern edge of Stormvale. The prison was constructed in 89 AE as a joint project between Varrenholm and Zaescaes. The purpose was a prison that was absolutely impossible to escape from. Even if prisoners managed to make it out of the prison, the chances of them reaching the nearest patch of civilization was nearly 0%. While the prison can have prisoners who aren't on life sentences, it is very rare for any Tentel Down prisoner to leave the prison. Design The prison was started and completed in Year 89, but has been constantly expanding since then. The prisons entrance is through a lighthouse built on the island of Egolf's Refuge, under which is a large elevator leading deep underground. At the end of the elevator, prisoners are greeted by a massive set of doors that have come to be called "The Gates of Hell." Behind the doors is the central part of the complex, which has come to be called "The Edge of Hell." Near the door is a large staircase leading down to the lower complex, which has been nicknamed "The Plains of Hell." At the back of the central complex is a passage leading to a large pit, which is home to the complex that has been nicknamed "The Depths of Hell." The Gates of Hell The Gates of Hell are a massive pair of doors that appear to be detailed by multiple types of wood. In reality, the wood is just a decoration, while several layers of iron and obsidian sit inside of the doors. The doors can only be opened from the outside manually, and don't have enough space to open from the inside. Should the gates be forced down, the elevator to the surface is at the top unless brought down. The Edge of Hell The Edge of hell is the central, and largest part of the facility. Prison cells line the walls of this somewhat elegant 2-story complex. Prisoners found here are either life sentences or timed sentences that have no special added conditions. More than 75% of the prisoners are held in this complex. Located towards the end of the complex is a massive ceiling window that reveals the ocean above. Should a prison riot occur, this window can be opened from the security room and will flood the complex, killing anyone outside of their cells. The Plains of Hell The Plains of Hell are located underneath the Edge of Hell, and is the second largest part of the facility. Prisoners sent here are more dangerous, and as such are always on life sentences. Additionally, these prisoners will never leave their cells until the day they die. Should the ceiling window from the upper facility be opened, this part of the facility will also be flooded. The Depths of Hell The Depths of Hell is a massive pit located at the very back of the facility. Prisoners here are considered the worst of the worst, and as such are placed in extremely durable cells, from which they will live the rest of their lives. The entrance to the depths is closed automatically when the ceiling window in the edge is opened. Notable Prisoners *Delsin Hawk: Held in a unique cell in the depths. Tentel lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse Entrance Tentel Gates.png|The Gates of Hell Tentel Edge.png|The Edge of Hell Tentel window.png|Ceiling Window Tentel Plains.png|The Plains of Hell Category:New VoldraniaCategory:VarrenholmCategory:ZaescaesCategory:Structures